Trick or Treat!
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: The Lincoln-Alister siblings go trick-or-treating!


_**Trick or Treat!**_

Shaye and Davey were very excited about Halloween this year. Drew was taking them out. They wanted Casey to come too but their parents were firm the three-month-old was too young even if she did look adorable in her pumpkin costume.

Speaking of costumes, Davey was a ninja turtle and Shaye was Darth Vader-the costume version meant for boys not the girls variation. The children had picked their costumes with Syd. An older couple gave the group stares when Syd let the little girl have boys' costume without a second thought. If Davey had wanted to be Princess Lela, she would have been the same. Why? Because society took everything too seriously these days. Likely thinking Syd were the two's nanny because they called her by her name, a lady spoke up, "she should get that one," pointing to the other costume meant for little girls. "Her parents might not want her to have the same one boys wear."

Not bothering to correct the stranger about their real relationship, Syd stated "she should get the one she likes. _Her parents_ don't care what that is."

This year was the first year Drew didn't have to work the night shift since well, ever. He was looking forward to taking his old children trick-or-treating. Rick's leg was sore and he had to leave his prosthetic leg off for two days. Seeing their other dad without his replacement limb and on crutches wasn't common for the kids but it didn't scare them either.

Rick was just dad.

Having declared she was "too old" for trick or treating, Riley Jennings offered to to give out candy to the children at the Lincoln-Alister house. She was spending the night anyway. She and her surrogate dads were going to watch a Stephen King movie marathon. Rick and Riley would watch the original " _IT"_ while Davey and Shaye weren't around. Casey was too young to have nightmares about clowns.

* * *

On their walk around the neighborhood, the more gross and elaborate the Halloween display in the yard or porch, the more the four-year-olds loved it. Some of the houses were giving out full-size bars, cans of soda and bags of Doritos.

 _Me and Rick could get something out of this!_ Drew smiled to himself.

A large sack of candies each of the children later the three came through the front door still chatting about the Halloween displays. Brother and sister wanted to look through their goodies, do some trades and of course show Rileyw their loot.

"That was _so much fun, daddy!"_ Shaye said, giving Drew a big hug. "Thank you for taking us!"

"No problem, sweetie," Drew said, hugging her back, kissing her brow. "Daddy had fun, too."

The kids went to their rooms to take off their costumes and put on their pajamas before going through their treats. Riley greeted Drew with a hug. He returned the gesture.

"Hey Riles," he said. "Did you and Rick have fun?"

They were only half way through _IT_ but Riley thought it was boring and the remake was better. "Rick says it's a classic, so you guys must be _old."_ She teased.

The trio managed to watch the rest of _IT_ and the first _Pet Cemetery_ before heading to bed. There was plenty of candy let for the treat bowl for the trick or treating children and what Shaye and Davey didn't want of their candy.

"That was awesome," Riley said, giving both men a hug before she went to the guest room. "I really like hanging out with you guys."

The couple felt the same about the young girl. They loved her and were glad to step in for her emotionally deadbeat father though they wished they hadn't had to.

Syd loved the atmosphere of the Lincoln-Alister home. When she was invited to stay for breakfast, she was tempted to say "no" but a group breakfast was too much to pass up. She heard all about the Halloween displays Davey and Shaye saw while trick or treating and how they saw dogs and cats wearing costumes. They wanted to have a dog to dress up next year. She couldn't help but laugh when she and Riley were leaving, knowing that they were likely headed for a nap and Drew and Rick not so.

Seeing her daughter'ds smile and hearing her laughter, for the millionth time Syd was glad she had met Drew Alister.


End file.
